The typical fish pole has a length that is inconvenient when it is required to either store the fish pole (when not in use) or transport such as in the trunk of a car. Because of the inconvenient length, fish poles available in the marketplace typically are made in two sections that telescope together, end to end, for use but which are separated for storage or transportation purposes. While this permits storing or transporting the pole in more confined spaces, detaching and storing the lure and storage of the pole sections as well as hand carrying the pole with the lure is an inconvenience.
A number of devices have been disclosed which are intended to address the problem associated with storing fish poles and lures.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,150 to Braese discloses two carder clips made of molded rubber having sleeve portions applicable to opposite ends of the handle section of a two section fish pole and additional sleeve portions designed to have the other section of the rod slipped thereinto when detached from the handle section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,892 to Nelson discloses a clamping device for securing the sections of the pole together when the pole has been disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,628 to Bergin et al discloses a fishing equipment holder composed of an elongated cylindrical body dimensioned to store fishing tackle. Circular brackets encompassing the cylinder have notches for detachably attaching sections of a fish pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,151 to Banner discloses a fish hook holding device attachable to a fish pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,980 to Wait discloses a container for lures that clips onto a fishing pole.
None of the devices disclosed offer the combined advantages of compact storage, convenience of carrying, safety from being hooked by a lure attached to the end of the line and ease of assembly and disassembly.